


Hurt By Time

by FandomRelated



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRelated/pseuds/FandomRelated
Summary: After four months of university, Simon finally gets to see his sister Clary. With Clary? Her boyfriend, and Simon gets to set back in time.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex and Anne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alex+and+Anne).



> I hope you like this fanfiction!  
> If you want to stay tuned follow me on twitter:  
> _FandomRelated_

 

Hurt By Time

Chapter 1: Meeting

 

Simon looked up to the clock. Half past three. „Didn't want Clary to be here already?“, Simon asked and looked to his Mom. Jocelyn Fray turned from her phone away and looked to Simon. She smiled, in which way her unnatural white teeth were shown and said:“ You know how your sister is. She is always late. Like that one time, when you three were camping, you know-“ Simon nodded and laughed a bit, while Jocelyn talked about their last camping trip.

 

Oh, how he missed those times. He played with the brown mug in his hands and looked around the coffee shop, where they wanted to meet. It was a big day. Not only that Simon got into a writing program for arts, (something he dreamed of since he was a little boy) no his sister Clary had some big news. What exactly she didn't called out for.

 

“Do you think, that she got into the art class, in which she wanted to go?”, Jocelyn riddled with her son and sipped off her coffee. “Maybe.”, Simon said just short, because he saw the red hair of his sister literally glowing through the glass front of the coffee shop. “Simon!”, she squeaked and ran up to her big brother. Simon got off of his chair and lifted his sister in a big hug. How he missed her hugs.

 

“Hey, Clary.”, he smiled, happy to see his sister after four months. Since he studied music on the Juilliard School, he was very less home and more in his own apartment, only 3 minutes away from the school. “I feel like we haven't seen in ages!”, Clary said and left the hug. “You look good!”, she said and Simon wanted to tell her, that he even grew a bit, still being taller than her but in that moment Jocelyn walked to them. “Doesn't get your mother a hug too?”, she asked, and smiled as they both hugged. Simon looked away, uncomfortably but as soon as they released each other, they both said onto the chairs at the table.

 

“So, I was in that big giant room and my teachers were like 'Where are the chairs?' and because we hid them all we tried to look not guilty. But I couldn't resist and laughed so damn hard and the teacher didn't know what to do.”; Simon said and they all three laughed together, Simon still looking at his sister. Clary sipped her hot chocolate and began to talk: “Oh, Simon, I missed you so much! I really missed you two. By the way, where's Dad?”, Clary asked looking to her mother.

 

With father, she obviously meant her adoptive father Luke Garroway. She never met her real father. “Luke is on a case right now in Brooklyn, he will be back tonight.”, Jocelyn said and whipped one stray of her hair away. Clary clapped her hands, full of enthusiasm. “That is good! Because you all are going to be at mine tonight. I am cooking for you and I need you to meet someone.”, Clary said but Jocelyn answered: “Tonight? Dad and I haven't seen each other in a week and we would like to do something other tonight you-” “EWWW!”, Simon and Clary interrupted their mother. “We don't wanna hear anything about your sex life, mom!”, Simon shrugged. His little sister shook her head.

 

“Whatever and no. Mom, you and Dad are coming to dinner. Speaking of that-”, Clary stood up and took her bag. “I need to go and prepare the dinner. See you later and dress good.”, she said, kissed her brother on the cheek and left. Simon and Jocelyn looked after her. “I tell dad.” “And I go and get some 'dress good'.”

 

It was early evening, when Simon knocked on the door of Clarissa's apartment. He was dressed good in a suit and even made his hair. The door swooshed open and Clary hugged her brother again. “I am so glad you made it.”, she said and Simon needed to concentrate, so he won't fall back. “Yeah, I mean Mum and Dad are there too.”, Simon laughed, wanting Clary to releasing him. She did. “No, mum said they will check in for dessert.”, they both eye rolled, but Clary didn't waste time and walked into the apartment. Simon entered, closed the door and hang his coat onto the wall.

 

“You have a good apartment, it looks awesome!”, he said walking behind her into the kitchen. “Yeah, I got it at a very low price, it is really cool.”, she said and looked after the food. Simon looked through the kitchen and ended up looking at his little sister. She was wearing a white short dress with black tight pants and very high heels.

 

“You look good, why?”, he asked and looked into the pots. “What do you mean, I always look good.”, they both laughed and then she said. “It's because, my boyfriend is in the room next.” Simon looked away from the pots. “Your boyfriend?”, he asked loudly. “What's his name?” “Simon, don't be all big brother. I just want you both to meet, come with me.”, his sister announced and Simon rushed after her into the living room.

 

A guy in a black suit was sitting with the back to them on the couch. He had blond hair, which were pulled back with hairspray. “Simon, this is Jace.”, Clary said and as the guy turned around, Simon's heart stopped for a moment.

 

Those eyes, he knew those. One blue, the other blue and brown. And not only Simon was shocked, also in Jace's face was a shocked mimic. “Hello.”, Simon said neutral reaching out his hand. Jace checked in and shook it. “Nice to meet you.” It was Jace Wayland. Simon's ex-boyfriend.

 


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Simon discovers, who Clary's new boyfriend is, he gets set back in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here and I hope you like it.  
> As always leave me a comment or  
> subscribe to my TWITTER: @_FandomRelated_

Chapter 2: Secrets

“Nice to meet you, Simon, right?”, Jace asked and smiled. Simon got hot and cold at the same time. The smile on Jace's face made him shiver. “Yes.”, he said acted. “Simon. And, what was it? Chase?” Clary laughed loud, while Jace was just looking at Simon. “Jace.”

Clary, still a bit laughing, laid her hand on her brother's shoulder. “Do you want something to drink?” “Yes.”, answered Simon promptly. Clary shook her head. “Okay, Simon. I will make you one of my famous drinks. Jace loves them!”, she said and went into the kitchen. “I bet he does.”, Simon joked. As soon as Clary left the room, both men breathed out loudly, Jace drinking from his beer.

“What are you doing here?”, Simon whispered. Jace nearly coughed on his beer. “What am I doing here? What are you doing here?”, Simon looked confused to the blond guy. “You never told me, that you had a sister.” Jace stopped fiddling with his hand and laid them on his hips. He breathed a few times in and out. “Okay, listen. We are doing this dinner. Normal behavior.”, Jace said looking bad at his ex boyfriend. “I wasn't the reason, why your mother slapped the spaghetti in your father's face.”, Simon laughed thinking of an evening five years ago. Jace clenched his jaw.

“Whatever. We will do this dinner and then we don't need to see each other again, ever, got it?” Simon crossed his arms, looking everywhere but Jace. “I thought you were into boys.”, he whispered. Jace's hard look began to melt to a nice one. “Things change, Simon.” Their looks met and for a moment the room was silent, they were both heartbroken.

“Here you go, big brother.”, Clary walked in with a glowing blue drink in her hand. Simon cut the look to Jace and looked to his sister, smiling. “What is this?”, he asked confusing. “Are you trying to poison me?”, Simon laughed and took the drink. Clary punched her brother funnily on the shoulder. “Don't be so dumb. This is a Blueberry-Pineapple-Candice-drink.”, she said. Simon tasted a bit and to his surprise it was extremely tasty.

“Yeah, I learn more, because we often go to courses, like mixing or like yesterday we were at a salsa course.”, Clary said and kissed her boyfriend. Suddenly, the drink disgusted him and he placed it on the table. “Yeah, well what should I say? I have the best dance partner.”, Jace said and they both kissed. Simon felt uncomfortable, so he pulled out his phone and typed a text to his friend Maia.

 

> “Hey, Maia. I am at Clary's and she got a boyfriend, guess who!”
> 
> “Say hi from me. I don't know, maybe Raphael!”
> 
> “Jace.”
> 
> “ ”
> 
> “ ”
> 
> “ ”
> 
> “Your Jace?”
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> “Fuck.”
> 
>  

“So, dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes, I will be coming back, maybe sit down. Maybe, Simon here-”, she gave him the seat right next to the window. Maybe he could climb out of it, he thought and giggled a bit. “And Jace, you here.” On the opposite side. No climbing out, Simon guessed and sat himself down. “I'll be right back. Behave.”, Clary laughed and disappeared.

“So, you still study comic art?”, Jace asked uncomfortably after a few minutes. “Uhm..”, Simon cleared his throat. “Actually, I am studying music.” “Cool.” Simon nodded. “And you?” “Sometimes here, sometimes there. I don't study, I wanna know the world.”, Jace said and looked from Simon out of the window, like it was an inspiring quote he just gave.

Simon moaned of frustration and looked through his sister's apartment. It was a nice apartment with a big living room and stairs up into the bedroom, which hadn't had a wall. It was open, Simon would like to have that apartment. Jace looked to his ex boyfriend, analyzing how good he looked. The Fray-Gene was good.

“Do you like the beef casserole?”, Clary asked Simon and with a full mouth he mumbled. “It's so good.” Clary smiled and looked to Jace. “What about you, babe?” Jace poked in his food and smiled forced. “Yeah, good.” Clary's smile began to swoosh away, but then she remembered her dessert.

“Okay, I need to do the dessert, be right back.”, she said, kissed her boyfriend's cheek and went into the kitchen. Jace looked after her, as soon as she left, he pushed the casserole from his on Simon's plate. “Hey, what are you doing?”, Simon shouted. Jace put the rest on Simon's plate and then laid the plate before him. “I can't eat that, that was disgusting.”, Jace said and thinned his nose. Simon shook his head, eating more of the casserole. He couldn't believe, he once loved this guy.

“This is my special-sunshine-butterfly-muffin and it got a secret specialty.”, Clary said and giving each one of them one. Simon couldn't wait and bit in his, while Jace talked with Clary a bit. It was so delicious. Practically it was a chocolate muffin with a chocolate sauce core. But something in the taste was better, than any other muffin, Clary made.

“Okay, baby, I will try.”, Jace said and just before he could bit in it, Simon reached forward, letting his own muffin falling and hit Jace's muffin out of his hands. “No!”, Simon shouted. “Simon!”, Clary screamed upset. “What are you doing?”, she asked. Simon looked from the muffin on the floor to Jace, who was only a few centimeters away.

“There was peanut in it.”, Simon said, as it would explain everything. “Yes, that is my hidden specialty.”, Clary said, laying in hips. “Clary, babe, I am allergic to peanuts.”, Jace said, looking from Simon to his girlfriend. While they both discussed, about, how he couldn't tell her that, Simon thought about, why he slapped the muffin away. If Jace would've bit in, he would probably be dead and that wasn't such a bad point of view for Simon. “Oh, good God, thank you Simon.”, Clary said, hugging her brother. “He could've died, thank you.”, they released each other. “But how do you know, he was allergic?”, she asked.

 


End file.
